How magic is made
by RegiHoodFiction
Summary: Regina n'arrive pas a faire fonctionner ses dons magiques, jusqu'au soir ou elle décide de se laisser complètement aller a l'obsession qu'ils représentent pour elle, pour venger son amour.


**Hi guys! :) Bon petit message pour vous remercier pour votre soutien pour mes précédents one-shots... je n'ai jamais prit le temps de vous remercier alors je voulais profiter de la publication de celui-ci pour le faire. J'espère que, comme les autres, celui-ci vous plaira malgré qu'il soit très, très court...**

**Ensuite, je voulais aussi vous informez que je posterais une fiction complète d'ici quelques semaines, je travail dessus depuis le début de l'année je la posterais donc quand elle sera terminée! **

**Pour répondre a vos commentaires sur l'os "Catch me when i run" je n'ai pas prévu de suite mais si vos review sont assez nombreuses je pense me lancer pour quelques chapitres quand j'aurais terminer de rédiger la fiction qui seras poster! :)**

**Je précise aussi que je poste cet os sur un coups de tête, il n'a pas été corriger et a été écrit la semaine de la parution du 3x16, la scène ou Zelena apprends la magie m'ayant beaucoup inspirée, j'ai décider de me lancer! **

**Voilà, j'ai terminer mon monologue, en espérant que cet os vous plaira!**

La magie. Depuis son enfance elle n'en avait vu que les mauvais côtés. Les pouvoirs de sa mère la terrorisait. Elle sentait bien qu'elle n'était pas aimée par celle qui l'avait mise au monde. Bien sur, il y avait son père mais il était beaucoup trop lâche pour s'opposer a elle et sa magie. Sa magie. Celle grâce a laquelle elle l'avait maintenue enfermée . Obéissante. Et cet homme. Ce palefrenier. Il était devenu sa seule source de bonheur dans ce monde, et elle l'avait tué, lui aussi.

Maintenant, elle n'était plus un problème, exilée dans un autre monde, elle ne risquait plus de l'atteindre avec sa magie. Sa magie. Ce dont qu'elle lui avait transmis, qu'elle détestait mais qui l'obsédait. Elle ne l'avait utiliser que très peu pour quelques leçon qu'il lui avait donner. Lui, son mentor, le ténébreux. Elle n'avait jamais correctement réussit un sort, même des plus basiques. Aujourd'hui était le teste de dernière ligne droite, sa dernière chance. Elle devait réussir pour elle, pour sa magie, pour lui, pour sa vengeance.

Elle était là, au milieu des bois dans une grande pleine en pleine nuit. Avec lui. Un bandeau sur les yeux, prête a rassembler ses forces. Elle devait se concentrer sur ses émotions. C'était le seul moyen. Alors elle déconnecta son esprit et se laissa envahir par le souvenir de cet homme qu'elle avait tant aimer. Le souvenir de sa mort. Le souvenir de cet homme qui avait brisé tout espoir de le ramener un jour a la vie. Sa tristesse. Sa colère. Elle prit la parole d'abord dans un murmure pour exprimer ses émotions, devenues trop fortes pour les contenirs.

Daniel... murmura-t-elle, il est mort... Il ne reviendra pas, elle l'a tué, elle l'a tué par sa faute. Sa faute.

Ce n'était même plus de la peine qu'elle ressentait, mais de la colère, une fureurs qui la rongeait, et a nouveau cette magie qui s'éveillait en elle, son cerveau fonctionnait a toute vitesse pendant que des larmes de rage commençaient a couler lentement sur son visage et que sa magie circulait lentement dans tout son corps

Je lui avais confier un secret, elle m'a trahit, cette petite princesse naïve, elle l'a tué, c'est de sa faute, tout est de sa faute, j'aurais du la laisser mourir !

Prise dans le flot de ses émotions, elle ne se rendit pas compte de la chaleur qui émanait d'elle, sa magie. Elle se réveillait. Elle perdait le contrôle, et puis une étincelle, et puis un feu, ces lumières qui dansaient alimentées par sa colère. Sa colère qui la rongeait de l'intérieur, sa colère qui la détruirait. Son corps tout entier tremblait, ravager par un flot de magie incontrôlable, et ce feu qui grandissait, et cette pression dans sa tête

Elle l'a tué, elle l'a tué, alors je vais la tuée. Comme elle m'as tuée en me forçant a devenir la mère que je refusait d'être, en me forçant a devenir la reine que je ne voulait pas être. Tout est de sa faute, c'est elle qui l'a tué.

Ses poings se serraient, sa tête la faisait terriblement souffrir, elle ne parlait plus, elle hurlait, ses larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas , le feu grandissait a vu d'oeil. Elle n'arrivait plus a reprendre le contrôle. Pour qui se prenait cette petite ingrate ? Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était une mère. Et ce père indigne, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était une femme, pour le soutenir, pour gouverner, une reine, rien d'autre ne l'importait.

Une reine. Une reine c'est tout ce qu'ils veulent mais je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas de cette vie, je ne veux pas de cette fille. J'aurais du être mariée, devenir la femme du palefrenier, m'enfuir, c'est de sa faute, tout est de sa faute.

A nouveau, un cri de rage s'échappa de sa gorge, ses mains se placèrent sur les deux côtés de sa tête, le feu lui, était a son apogée, grand, beau, comme un lion. Elle ne le voyait pas mais c'était la forme qu'avait prit le feu sous l'influence de sa colère et de ses émotions qui la dévorait toute entière Vaguement, comme a plusieurs kilomètres, elle entendit une voix l'appeler, non, plutôt lui hurler de se reprendre, elle reconnecta alors son esprit et dans un ultime effort, elle repensa a son premier baiser et laissa l'émotion l'envahir et calmer, pour un temps sa colère et son mal-être. Puis le trou noir, elle ne se souvenait pas comment elle s'était retrouvée a moitié allongée sur le sol, le souffle haletant, les yeux ouverts dont le bandeau avait été enlever, les ongles plantés dans le sol sous l'effet de la colère qui l'habitait encore, des cendres sous les yeux. Les cendres. Touts ces cendres devant elle. Elle avait réussit, elle avait fait de la magie.

Une main apparu a la hauteur de ses yeux, elle la saisit et se releva, se retrouvant a nouveau face a lui, son mentor. Il la fixait avec un sourire diabolique et satisfait sur le visage, fière du monstre qu'il avait créer.

Et ça très chère, c'est la façon dont on fait de la magie. Dit-il alors de sa voix mutine, presque enfantine

Elle avait réussit. Après tout ces échecs, elle avait finalement réussit. Les cendres le prouvait, elle avait trouver ses émotions. Tout le reste n'était que formalité, elle allait s'entraîner, elle allait progresser et enfin, quand le jour sera venu, après plusieurs années s'il le fallait, elle le vengerait. Elle tuerait cette traîtresse avec une couronne sur la tête, elle tuerait son imbécile de père. Oui, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. De temps, et de magie.


End file.
